


Abnormal

by fluz123



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluz123/pseuds/fluz123
Summary: Sana likes to have fun. She flirts around, liking how she's able to affect people, only to run away when they make a move on her.What happens when she meets someone who she doesn't want to leave but doesn't know how to let in either.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story. Please leave comments on what you think, or if you have any ideas for the story. I'm gonna try to update at least daily <3

Sana was amazed, finally she was in Seoul. She would start her first year as an exchange student at an university right in the middle of the city. She had dreamed about this day for years and finally it had come true.   
She was on the metro on her way to the university. She was already late and had to hurry if she wanted to get the key for her dorm before the office for international students closed. The metro stopped and Sana just barely got off before the door closed, her two big suitcases was making it hard for her to move fast.   
She got on the escalator and felt relived, maybe this would all work out in the end. Being totally alone in a new country was going to be fine, she can take care of herself. She took a deep breath as she got off the escalator and looked for the exit sign. The good news was that she found an exit sign, the bad one was that there were 6 different ones.

"Fuck me" Sana sighed, she didn't know where to go, she looked around for a map but couldn't find one. She wanted to cry, in 20mins the office would close. 

As if the day could get any worse, somebody walked right into her and she fell to the floor. Sana yelped as she hit the dirty tiles of the metro station.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Please be ok!" A blonde girl said in a panic. "Does anything hurt, should I call an ambulance? I'm so stupid, I was looking at my phone and didn't.."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine" Sana interrupted the girl and looked up at her. 

The girl got quiet and just looked back. Suddenly the girl remembered that the person she just ran right into still was on the floor. "Oh, shit. Let me help you up" She said as she reached her hand out, Sana grabbed it and got up.

"I'm Dahyun by the way." The girl said nervously.

"I'm Sana."

"Again, I'm really sorry." Dahyun said ashamed.

Sana didn't like the sad look on Dahyuns face. "I promise it's fine. Also, it's well known that the floor tiles in Seouls metro are the softest in the world, it almost felt like falling on pillows" Sana said with a smile.

Dahyun laughed. Sana thought she was so cute, the blondes smile just warmed her heart.

Sana remembered that she really needed to hurry if she didn't want to sleep on the street tonight. 

"Hey Dahyun, do you know the right exit to the university? I'm kinda in a rush and couldn't find a map."

"Oh, it's number 4. I'm actually going there myself. If you want i can help you with your bags... Or not if you don't want me to, I totally get it if you don't feel comfortable with.." The girl started blabbering.

"No no, that would be great. I need to get there in like 10 minutes to get the key to my dorm or I'm gonna have to sleep outside tonight." 

"Really? Shit, come on then." Dahyun took one of the suitcases and started walking towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sana almost cried of joy when she left the office with her key. She might even have if she still wasn't so out of breath from running across campus with Dahyun. 

"Thank you so much, you really saved me there" Sana said.

"It was the least I could do after almost killing you"

Sana laughed.

"Also, I was on my way here anyway. I'm starting my freshman year next week and moved into the dorms yesterday" Dahyun continued.

"Really? What major are you in?" Sana asked excitedly. 

"Filmmaking." The girl answered, happy that Sana seemed interested.

To say that Sana was impressed would be an understatement "Woah! Who would have thought that I'd have the honors to be knocked down by the next Spielberg!" 

Dahyun slapped Sanas arm and laughed. "Hey stop it! You haven't even seen any of my films. I could suck."

"I have a good gut instinct and right now it tells me you're super talented. I can just feel it" Sana smiled.

Dahyun blushed and looked at her feet, a bit embarassed of how Sanas words affected her.

"Do you want me to help you get your bags to your dorm? I don't have anything better to do anyways and I'd love to help.

"That would be great, thank you! I'm staying at house B, do you know where it is?"

"Wait really? Me too!" 

"Oh my god, I'm going to stay at the same house as a future oscar winner!" 

Dahyun tried to slap her arm again, laughing.

Sana started to think that this was going to be a very special year.

Sana stood inside the two bedroom apartment that she would share with a roommate. The apartment was a bit small but Sana already loved it. Dahyun had helped her carry the bags inside but had had to go. She actually lived at the same floor as her, there was just two apartments between them.

Sana went into her room and started to unpack. She was really happy that she had already met someone so nice at the school. Dahyun was so cute and pretty. She really wanted to get to know more about her. Sana thought that she never had met anyone with as beautiful eyes as the girl. Not only because of the color or the shape but how the light reflected in them. Dahyuns eyes were always sparkling, they were warm and friendly and made its owner feel like the most trustworthy person on the planet. Sana really hoped that they would become good friends, she felt like there was something special about Dahyun that she didn't want to miss out on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sana just came back to the apartment, she had been out getting some groceries. Even though she was tired after the flight she felt like some snacks and food to eat for breakfast tomorrow was worth it. She went into the kitchen and started to put the food in the fridge.

”Yoo Jeongyeon, I don’t care if you want to live with your girlfriend. You need to save me, all the other rooms are full so we need to switch…” Sana heard a girl talking in the other bedroom, she figured that it must be her roommate. The conversation seemed intense.

"NO! This is not the time to be selfish! This is an emergency. I can’t stay here, you don’t get it.” Sana could hear the panicked voice get closer. 

”SHE’S on the same floor as me. The girl I was talking about, the girl who the gods chose as their favourite…” The girl had walked out into the kitchen with her phone pressed to her ear. Unaware of Sana.

Sana didn’t want to interrupt but felt weird just standing there. 

”Hi!” She decided to make her presence known.

The girl spun around, now staring at Sana. 

”Yoo, there’s someone in my kitchen.” The girl said into the phone looking like she had seen a ghost. 

”If this is the last time I speak to you I want to tell you something. You choosing your girlfriend over me means that my spirit will haunt you for the rest of your days. Which would be a honor if I wasn’t so disappointed in you. Goodbye Jeongyeon see you soon.” The girl ended her call, and started to giggle. A total shift from the person she was 5 second ago.

”Quite a clever way to end a call right? Improv has always been my favourite class”

Sana didn’t understand what was happening.

Sensing the confusion the girl continued. ”I’m an acting major. Since you’re in my apartment I’m guessing that you are my roommate?” She smiled softly.

"Um yes, I moved in earlier today. Sorry If I scared you earlier, I didn’t mean to” Sana said with a shy smile. 

”Don’t worry about it, I’m Nayeon by the way.” 

Despite the weird call Sana thought she seemed friendly.

”I’m Sana.”

The two roommates sat on their sofa, sharing a bag of candy. It hadn’t took long for them to feel comfortable with each other. They shared a lot of interests, liked the same music and got along really well. Nayeon and her two best friends Jeongyeon and Jihyo, had gone to the same middle and high school before moving away to attend the same uni. Nayeon was starting junior year and had up until now always been roommates with Jeongyeon. Nayeon told Sana that Jeongyeon had gotten herself a girlfriend last year and that they, to Nayeons big disappointment, now wanted to live together. 

”My friends are having a party tomorrow night. We have one before the start of every school year. It’s usually just our friend group but you should come, you’re cool and I think you’ll like them.” Nayeon said with her mouth full of candy.

”Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” Sana replied.

”Yes of course. They're all just a bunch of weirdos, they need more friends.”

Nayeons serious face made Sana laugh.

”Ok then, I’d love to come."


	4. Chapter 4

Sana and Nayeon arrived outside Jeongyeon and her girlfriends apartment. They were supposed to have been there half an hour ago but Nayeon had had this amazing idea that they should match their clothes with each other and it was easier said than done. Now Sana was wearing a navy blue blouse that she had borrowed from Nayeon and a pair of jeans while Nayeon was wearing a navy blue dress. Nothing too fancy since it was only gonna be her friends but they looked cute.  
Sana was holding Nayeons hand, she had a habit of being quite touchy with people, especially if they were her friends. But Nayeon didn’t seem to mind. She squeezed Sanas hand a little before entering the apartment.

”Don’t even start with me. You know what they say, better late than never.” Nayeon shouts as soon as she opened the door.

”Did you at least bring snacks?” Someone shouted back from further inside the apartment.

”Of course, I got the snackiest snack there is, except from me of course.” Nayeon answered as they took off their shoes. Sana shook her head, already somewhat used to Nayeon flirting with herself.

Nayeon dragged Sana inside the living room by the hand. ”This is Sana, she’s from Japan and as you all can see a real snack.”

Four people was sitting across the sofa and floor looking at them.

”Hi Sana, I’m Jeongyeon.” A girl said with an apologetic smile. "I’m sorry for Nayeon. I’ve really tried to make her a decent person but she’s hopeless.” Nayeon stared angrily at the girl who spoke.

Sana smiled at Nayeons friend.

”It’s nice to meet you Sana. I’m Jihyo and this is Momo and Mina.” A girl said with a big smile, pointing at two girls who waved shyly.  
Jihyo felt like a living sun, bright and warm.

”Where are the others?” Nayeon asked.

”They are on their way, you’re actually early.” The girl called Mina answered. She looked like a dancer.

”I have started to tell you that we are supposed to meet 30 minutes before we actually are supposed to. I think I’ve lost about 1 year of my life already waiting for you, I don’t want to lose another.” Jihyo said.

”Hey that’s not fair. I’m not gonna hang out with you if you’re gonna be mean.” Nayeon pouted. ”Come on Sana, let's go and get some drinks.” 

They grabbed a beer each and returned to the living room. Nayeon threw herself in Jeongyeons lap, hugging her friend who looked less than happy with the human koala. The other girls where in the middle of a discussion about some party they had been to. Sana was left standing a bit awkwardly, not knowing where to sit.

”Hey Sana, come sit with me.” Momo said quietly with a smile. 

Sana nodded and sat down on the floor next to the girl. 

Momo held up the bag of chips that she’d had in her lap to Sana. 

”Want some?” Momo smiled.

Sana smiled back and took some. ”Thanks.”

”What year are you in?” Momo asked.

”I’m a sophomore.”

”Me too. What’s your major?”

”Dance.” Sana answered.

”Oh my god, me too! This is gonna be great!” Momo smiled widely, Sana thought she was really cute.

Suddenly the front door opened. ”Hey guys, sorry we’re late.” Somebody said from the hallway.

”Just hurry inside, Nayeonni have missed her baby!" Nayeon shouted from Jeongyeons lap.

Jihyo just shook her head. ”Or you could just leave and save your poor soul from the witch herself.” 

Nayeon ignored her.

The girl from the hallway entered the living room with two other girls behind her. Sana immediately recognized the girl in the front. It was Dahyun, the girl who helped her on her first day.

”The short one is Chaeyoung and the tall one Tzuyu, they are my roommates and friends since forever.” Dahyun said.

Both of the girls behind her slapped her arms.

”Hey that hurt!” Dahyun rubbed arms with a pout. She really was the cutest thing ever Sana thought.

Dahyun started to introduce the girls sat in the living room. ”That is Nayeon, then we have Jeongyeon, then Momo, Sana, Mina and JIhyo.” Dahyun froze. 

”Wait, Sana?” She looked at Sana, confused.

”Hello Spielberg.” Sana said with a bright smile, finding Dahyuns confusion funny.

”You know each other?” Jihyo asked.

”Yeah we met yesterday, she almost killed me.” Sana said, not breaking eye contact with Dahyun.

”Hey, you forgot the part where I saved your life.”

”I suppose we should call this fate then. I’m roommates with Nayeon” Sana said happily.

”Well okay, that’s fun.” Jeongyeon said. ”Nayeon go and get Dahyuns friends something to drink, she’s too busy flirting with your Japanese snack.”

”What are you talking about? We’re not flirting!” Dahyuns ears got red.

”Oh, we aren’t?” Sana said.

The girls laughed.

”Oh my god.” Dahyun sighed trying to hold in her laughter.

The new addition of girls had gotten their drinks and were now sitting in a circle on the floor with the others.  
They had played a couple of rounds of never have I ever and was starting to get a bit drunk.  
Sana was resting her head on Momos shoulder, getting clingier the more she drank. Momo didn’t mind though, she was resting her hand on Sanas leg.

”Hey Momo I miss you over here.” Jeongyeon said with a pout.

”But Sana need cuddles too baby”. She answered.

”Give Dahyun to her. She’s as soft as a pillow, super cuddle friendly.” Jeongyeon said.

”You’re right, she really is.” Momo giggled.

”Ok, hurry up guys. I really don’t want to hear your weird way of flirting all night. Just switch places already.” Nayeon said.

Dahyun and Momo did as told. Sana immediately took Dahyuns hand, linking their fingers and placing them on her leg. The alcohol had made her more comfortable with the girls.

It didn’t take long before Jeongyeon and Momo started to make out. And Sana realized that Momo was the girlfriend Jeongyeon had kicked Nayeon out for.

”Okay you guys are disgusting, stop that. Let’s play another round. But first shots!” Nayeon said.

She poured up one shot vodka each and they all drank it together. Sana had a feeling that they were all gonna get quite wasted before the end of the night.

”Can I start?” Jihyo asked, her words a bit slurred. 

”Hit it.” Nayeon answered.

”Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Momo, Nayeon and Tzuyu drank.

Then it was Chaeyoungs turn. ”Never have I ever made out with a stranger.”

To Sanas surprise everybody drank except Chaeyoung and her.

”Never have I ever been in love” Tzuyu said.

Momo looked at Jeongyeon lovingly and kissed her on the cheek.  
Sana couldn’t help but notice how Nayeon stared at the floor, avoiding looking at anyones face.  
Everybody drank except for Sana.

”Sana was the only one who didn’t drink! Now she has to tell the story!” Mina slurred loudly.

”Well I don’t know if there’s much to tell. I just haven’t found anyone I like enough to date.” Sana shrugged.

”Wait so you haven’t dated either?” Mina asked.

”I mean I haven’t really been in a serious relationship. I haven’t really wanted to do that.”

”Well I get it, used to be the same. I liked the freedom to just be able to flirt with whoever I wanted. Make out with different girls every night if I felt like it.” Momo said with a smile.

The other girls nodded understandingly. Sana just smiled back. This wasn’t really the truth for her, but she didn’t feel like sharing how it really was either. Sana didn’t kiss a lot of people, or anyone for that matter. Sure she flirted but it was totally harmless. When people tried to make moves on her she would just play dumb and make them think that she didn’t understand that they were flirting with her. If someone tried to kiss her she would just turn away, "totally unaware” of the attempt. 

People around her usually thought that she was with a lot of people because of her flirty personality, that she was free spirited and open. The people closest to her had called her prude, or that she just liked to play with people and as soon as she got them to show that they wanted her, she would throw them away. She wasn’t dumb she knew this was what she did, but it wasn’t just for fun and games. 

Sana didn’t see herself as prude either. She wanted to want be with people, to want them to kiss her. But it always felt wrong when she did. Or it didn’t even feel wrong, it felt like nothing.  
The nights she had spent tangled up with people in her bed made her feel like the greatest actress of this world. Making them believe that she was craving their touch, when it fact felt like nothing to her. She had felt bad about doing that to people so she had decided to stop. That she wouldn’t do anything other than flirting if she didn’t like the person. 

Even though it frustrated her, she still considered herself lucky. She had never invited a guy to her bed and all the girls that she’d been with had stopped it before they got too far. Sana had known that she’d never stop it herself, she would go all the way. Maybe it was her self-destructive side that had forced her to stay, but she couldn’t say that she hadn’t want to stay either. The easiest way to describe it was that she just hadn’t care. 

She felt ashamed for feeling this way. First she had thought that this must be how it was for everyone but she had later realized that this wasn’t the case. Sana hadn’t told anyone about how she felt. She liked that people saw her as unreserved and free, comfortable in being a sexual being. She didn’t want people to think that she was against women doing what they want with whoever and how many they wanted, with consent of course. Sana wanted to be like those girls, and in some ways she felt like she was. Or she could be as long as she didn’t tell anyone and just dealt with it by herself. 

Sana hadn’t even felt the need to really tell anyone about it either. She as sure that she’d get the feelings she was lacking when she met the right person. From the endless articles and YouTube videos she had watched of people feeling the way she was everyone had found love in the end. And that made her feel better. 

“Is everything ok?” Sana had spaced out and Dahyuns soft voice pulled her back. She was looking at Sana with worried eyes. 

The game had continued and now Jihyo was pouring up more drinks for everybody. 

Sana just looked at Dahyuns eyes as they sparkeled even in the low light. Somehow the light always found it’s way to reflect in the brown orbs. 

“How is it that your eyes sparkle even in this light?” Sana asked before she could stop herself. She really was quite drunk. 

Dahyun just giggled and put her head on Sanas shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sana woke up to her phone alarm blaring. She groaned and reached out to turn off her alarm. Her head was pounding, she cussed at herself for drinking so much the night before. 

"What the hell even happened?” She asked herself.

She remembered playing truth or dare but after that it was totally blank. Sana put a pillow over her head in an attempt to hide from the world and all the mortifying things she might have done. What was she thinking drinking like that? They all probably think that she’s super weird or an alcoholic.

”You fucking idiot!” Sana said to herself through the pillow.

After a lot of thinking about moving to another planet or how to buy herself a bunker to hide in she realized that her need for water was greater than her fear of meeting Nayeon in the kitchen, so she rolled out of bed and leaved her bedroom.

To Sanas relief the kitchen was empty and she was able to get some water and an advil. She decided to take a shower so she didn’t have to lose all her pride when she eventually would meet Nayeon. 

Sana met Nayeon as soon as she got out of the bathroom. The girl was sitting on the sofa, looking like she hadn’t slept in years. She still had some residue of her mascara under her eyes and her hair was all messy. She just stared blankly at her phone.

”Feeling alright?” Sana asked, a bit amused of the disheveled girl.

Nayeon groaned. ”It feels like I was run over by a truck.”

Sana sat down next to the girl who laid down so that her head was in Sanas lap. She started playing with Nayeons hair, still anxious about yesterday.

”Nayeon?”

Nayeon hummed with her eyes closed, relaxed by Sanas fingers in her hair.

”I’m sorry about yesterday, I didn’t mean to drink that much. I don’t really remember much after playing truth or dare.” Sana said quietly. "I hope I didn’t embarrass myself too much.” 

”Don’t worry about it, we all drank way too much. Nothing crazy happened.” Nayeon breathed.

”I was kinda surprised seeing how comfortable Momo was with you. She’s usually really shy with new people. The others really liked too, they asked me to invite you to dinner next friday. It’s another of our traditions so I guess they already count you as one of us.” Nayeon continued.

”Really?”

”Mhm.” Nayeon nodded sleepily.

Sana felt relieved. She had worried that the girls didn’t like her as much as she liked them. She knew that she had a habit of getting too attached to people way too fast. Sana really wanted to be friends with the girls, she felt at home with them. There was just something so natural about hanging out with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late (and short) update! I've been kinda distracted the last couple of days. Hopefully I'll be able to update as often as I want to soon, I'll try my best. <3


	6. Chapter 6

The first week of school had gone by way too fast. Sana really enjoyed her classes, she had always loved school and this was no exception. She shared a couple of her dance classes with Momo and Mina, which was great. They had a lot of fun together. Sana and Nayeon had had dinner together almost every night after class and had gotten close really fast. 

Sana was on her way to home, the girls were probably all there already, she had forgotten the time practicing her dance routine for her modern ballet class and was now running late. She looked at her phone and saw that everyone had texted in their group chat asking where she was. Sana didn’t care to answer, she was soon gonna be home anyway.

Sana had gotten into the house and was now running up the stairs, turning the corner to her corridor she suddenly crashed into someone.

”Oh my god I’m sorry!” Sana apologized, scared that she’d hurt the guy standing in front of her.

The guy smiled sincerely. ”Don’t worry about it.”

The guy had dark brown hair and warm, brown eyes. Sana couldn’t help but notice the dimples he got as he smiled at her. She couldn’t help but smile back, the guy was cute she thought.

He laughed a little and scratched his neck, a bit awkward. That’s when Sana realized that they had just been staring at each other, smiling, for way too long.

Sana giggled. ”I’m Sana.”

”Jaehyun.”

”I haven’t seen you before, do you live here”? Sana asked.

”No, I was just visiting a friend. I’m staying at house A.”

”Ah, okay.” Sana didn’t really know how to continue the conversation and felt a bit shy all of a sudden, which was unlike her.

Jaehyun just smiled warmly at her.

”I don’t know if this is weird since we just met but me and my roommate are having a party tomorrow and I’d love it if you wanted to come. I think you seem cool. You can bring friends of course.” 

Sana smiled back at him. 

”I’d like that.”

Jaehyun laughed and gave his phone to her.

”Here, give me you number and I’ll text you the details.”

Sana gave him her number.

”See you tomorrow then.” Jaehyun smiled at her on last time before waving a bit awkwardly and run ring down the stairs.

Sana was already looking forward seeing him again. It was kinda weird actually, the feeling she got talking to him. She felt nervous but safe. He felt really warm. And his eyes got really cute when he was smiling. 

She shook her head and made herself snap out of it, then she hurried to her room where the girls would be waiting.

”Took you long enough!” Nayeon shouted from the living room.

”I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

Sana went into the living room.

”You look like a tomato.” Nayeon said.

Sana felt her cheeks, embarrassed. At least they didn’t know what had caused it. 

”Oh, I ran here.” She lied.

”I have seen you practice for hours on end but you never get this red.” Momo looked at Sana, confused.

Mina hit Momos arm, noticing that Sana already was uncomfortable and that Momo really wasn’t helping.

Nayeon smirked, playful. ”So that’s how it's gonna be. Who’s the guy?”

Sana choked on the air and started coughing.

”What?” She managed to get out.

”Well the guy you’re sleeping with.”

”WHAT?” Sana said, shocked.

The others girls started laughing.

”She’s just messing with you.” Mina said, getting up and dragging Sana away from the living room. 

”Now go and take a shower, you stink.” Mina continued as she pushed Sana into the bathroom, closing the door between them.

A couple of hours later Sana was sitting together with the girls on the living room floor. They had just been eating and drinking some beers, having a good time with each other.

Sana had been putting up telling them about the party, she didn't want them to think she had something with Jaehyun. She didn’t really know why she felt like that, why them thinking she had done something with him or liked him made her feel so uncomfortable. The thought of them thinking that about her made her feel dirty. Sana thought to herself that she was overly dramatic and just needed to chill. It’s not like anybody would even care. So she decided to just rip the bandage off.

”Hey there’s this party at house A tomorrow, do any of you want to go?” Sana asked.

”Sounds good to me.” Chaeyoung answered.

The other girls agreed.

"Who’s party is it?” Jeongyeon asked.

”This guy called Jaehyun and his roommate.” Sana tried her best to sound cool and not give away any weird vibes.

”Cool.”

They changed the subject and Sana could finally relax.


End file.
